


Prey of the Sky King

by tulip



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Soul Society, God Complex, Gore, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip/pseuds/tulip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revision of My King fan-fiction originally posted on Fan-Fiction.Net years ago under the pen-name ButtonPom.</p><p> </p><p>    Grimmjow is sent to hunt and capture a boy in Karakura Town, a boy Aizen wishes to rescue. An unraveling of truths demolish all things Ichigo once knew to be absolute in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caza de Presas

                                                                 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

           

           The powder blue horizon is flowing steady, leaking over the edge of the earth chasing the sun of a cliff. Behind it charcoal and grey ashy clouds muddle the sky and it is this, the first sunset to meet a rip in it’s mouth wide and show a Garganta. The black tattered hole is thick against the evening glow of Karakura. It’s humming a black noise that fills the high air with a heavy bass and the sky goes still. From the black curtains of the Garganta bodies wrapped in white and black clothing step into the dusk of the human world. Espada and Arrancars stand together eyes trailing under their feet at the soft cityscape below.

            “Cuál era?” 

            “Un niño - named Kurosaki”

            The two Espada glancing toward one another gave a curt nod. Stark’s calm, solemn faced and bland posture promises his uninterested attention. Awhile Lilynette is standing beside him unusually quite, observing her surroundings hands tucked neatly behind her back.

            Grimmjow holds a much opposite attitude. A splicing grin split his jaw; his eyes are wide and excited, his fracciõn beside him is buzzing with equal vigor for the hunt and the kill. He turns looking at them in approval sharing the heat and fever to accompany them upon a new fight. Grimmjow takes his right hand out of his hakama pocket and points below re-facing Stark.

            “Un niño?” He laughs “Raise your reiatsu boys, draw out every damn shinigami there is. Ya c’ming Stark?”

            “No, I think we will keep the Garganta company in the mean time” Said Stark slouching back with loose arms crossing his chest.

            Grimmjow just pressed another wide grin as an answer, his fracciõn sonido below to the streets of Karakura spreading afar. Thick pulsing energy rippling the air cradles the earth, he is the last to join them below but he is waiting. Searching for worthy game, the niño may not be worth his time and the niño is a mandatory catch but he is determined for a go hunt. The niño can wait.

 

-

 

            The sudden thundering of reiatsu pulled every on duty shinigami in the living world to the rooftops and skies. Some scattering in confusion and panic while others like Ikkaku and Renji enjoy the rush. They quickly meet with individual arrancar of their own and so on it went, as the Espada’s fracciõn took on these shinigami.

            Ichigo is alongside Rukia chasing out to join the others, the pulsing violence of energy around them is setting Ichigo on the edge. Teeth grinding and his eyes are stressed because this reiatsu is familiar.

            “Rukia, it’s the same reiatsu from before. Their back – the hollows” He says not sparing her a side-glance as they are both running as fast as they can.

            “I know, I already got Rangiku to call backup and to release the blockers on their bankai. We just need to hold them off.” She says so in eerie confidence. 

            The sensation of the battles around Karakura is chaotic, energies are just pulling left and right and Ichigo is struggling to keep up with tracing Hisugaya, Renji or Ikkaku.  As he is running his legs hit hard against the payment, sword heavy on his back, following Rukia aimlessly. That’s until a thick hail of reiatsu collides in their path forcing them to skid to a stop. Both Rukia and Ichigo immediately take on the defensive and pull out their zanpakuto. Before them standing above the streets is an Aranccar. Somewhat small in size and a bulbous mask on his head half wrapped in a light teal fabric.

            “S’bout about damn time” He said raising his arms up in relief a wide grin pressing out through his mouth unraveling a sharp-toothed smile. “Every’body else has already started, was starting to think no shinigamis were left” Unsheathing his sword, with no hesitation began to attack.

            “Ichigo!” Is shouted by Rukia as she takes on the aranccar with a released zanpakuto. They collide blade to blade and make quick work attacking each other. This hollow is cocky and underestimates the abilities of a shinigami of Rukia’s frame and is caught in an ice attack despite his acclaimed aerial advantage. Incased in a frozen casket from above, he falls to the ground dead and in pieces.  While re sheathing her sword she turns back to Ichigo who is still ready in defense but the stress in his face wiped off.

            “That was over pretty quick” Bits of surprise come out with his words.

            “Yeah, a little to quick though. This hollow wasn’t like the two from before.”

            “Hm – lets get going Rukia. I feel like the others haven’t gotten as lucky as us.” Turning on his heels Ichigo starts to lead down the street nearest the closet arrancar fight. But not a few steps into a sprint do the two shinigami feel a brutal force of reiatsu.

            “The hell is this, Di Roy’s killers still around?”

            Both Ichigo and Rukia pale at the sight in front of them, this new arrancar who is standing in the middle of the street glaring and grinning at them.

            “I’m Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexto Espada and I want to know which one of you fucks is the strongest.” His voice is wicked and deep, eyes wild and hungry, his reiatsu chaotic and loud. The sonido is too quick and unregistered by Ichigo until Grimmjow is clear over the spread of road, which had been separating them. “Knew it wasn’t you”

            Everything is quiet and all Ichigo can comprehend is the large arm impaling a soft and small chest. The bone mangling and breaking inside goes unheard; the blood raining to the ground is silent. The meek choking sound is all that can reach his ears.

            “Rukia!”      

            Grimmjow yanks his right arm out of Rukia’s chest in annoyance while the body slides right of onto the ground. A thick blade comes to his left and it collides with his forearm bluntly taking no damage. With a raging force of energy he sends Ichigo flying across the pavement crashing into a cement wall. Setting his hands back into his pockets he watches the shinigami pick himself up out off the rubble.

            “Tch’ your not giv’n me much reason to kill you Shinigami” Plastering grin grew through his hollow mask and he stuck out his left hand again pointing to Ichigo now standing and glaring harshly. “Now c’mon and show me your bankai, before I stick a whole in you like I did that other one” 

            “Shut your damn mouth you bastard. Bankai!” A spark of surprise burst through Grimmjows face. He could feel this new power drastically change as his opponent cast his bankai and submerged himself in a cloud of black incandescent reiatsu. Grimmjow anticipates an attack and isn’t left waiting as Ichigo erupts from the dark fog blade first. The shinigami is charging furiously at the espada yet only one blade is drawn between the two. Fighting is sporadic throughout the street up until they both shift into midair. Ichigo maintains his melee attacks with great force and agility and his espada opponent meets him blow for blow.  A quick flash step behind Grimmjow gives Ichigo an edge to strike. A hard kick from above has him crashing to the streets.Grimmjow is not impressed

             “Psh, Is that all you can do Shinigami. Increase your speed? Ya disappointment me - .”

            “Getsuga Tenshou!”

            From the ground the attack blossomed black and at high speed slamming onto Grimmjow dead on. His forearms rise up blocking his face; skin is torn and eaten up. A single grotesque vertical laceration decorats the center of his chest. Blood cascading the sides of his forehead and face, this is happiest he’s been in days and he smiles.      

            “Did that end your disappointment - Arrancar?” 

            “Tch’ that technique wasn’t in Ulquiorra’s report” 

            “Glad I can surprise you, not that – that report will help you any.” Ichigo is saying with a smile of his own.

            “Hahaha! Wipe that fuck’n look off your face Shinigami cuz’ now I find ya worth killing!” A tight grip of his right hand takes the handle of his sword. In one swift motion he is charging down on Ichigo. Both can be heard yelling and gasping with each clash of metal. At a standstill with their zanpakuto Ichigo is visibly struggling to maintain Grimmjow’s weight behind his sword as the blades grind on each other.

            “Hahaha What’s your name shinigami?” He asks intensely staring down at Ichigo whom is gritting his teeth in frustration, eyebrows arched and knitted with blood and sweat.

            “Ichigo – Ichigo Kurosaki” He gasps out and suddenly the force that was upon him is gone. His eyes scatter quickly, his body finding its balance from the wild shift in weight.

            Standing a few yards ahead stands Grimmjow, utter surprise paints his face. Its replaced with a slow lined smile.

            “¡Ay que suerte!” He shouts sheathing his sword hands in pockets. His posture calm and relaxed. “So your him eh? El niño que estaba buscando, looks like my hunt is over. HA!”

            “I’m what? What the hell are you talking about Arrancar!”        

            “It’s Grimmjow niño, 'nd ya better put up a better fight then this ‘cuz I’m taking you home with me.” He sonidos and Ichigo loses sight of him. Grimmjow is mear inches away.

             Ichigo fights for his life.

 

* * *

 


	2. Dormir con el Dolor

* * *

 

 

 

 

        Stark can sleep while standing, head tilted to one shoulder and his mouth just hanging open slightly.  He opens his eyes slowly, he can feel something coming up towards him and the Garganta. Walking up is Grimmjow alone save for the body he has hanging from under his right arm, and an extra sword tucked into his hakama.

        “Es el?” Asks Stark waking himself up and stretching his neck side to side.

        “Ya this is him, pinche chamaco put up a decent fight.”  Ichigo’s unconscious body limply swayed in Gimmjow’s arm.  Lilynette came right up to the body, bent over to take a look at his face.  She isn’t all that impressed pops up quickly and strolls into the Garganta waving for the others to follow.  But stops abruptly turning a second glace at the men behind her with a scowl.

         “Grimmjow your fracciõn where are they?” 

          He glances at her and his eyes harden but remain silent otherwise. A readjustment of his arm secures Ichigo as he walks past Liliynette into the blackness. She follows him with her eyes, a hand gently clasps her shoulder. Stark shares a look with her and follows their comrade into the shadow of the portal shutting it behind them.

 

-

 

          Charcoal colored slate and pearl white stone solidifies the structure of Las Noches, the Kingdom Of Hueco Mundo. Corridors are tall as trees and rooms grand as haven itself. Yet the main throne room within this kingdom is quite modest in size. Not small by any means, but spacious and simple. The edges are layered with deep seating steps where hollows may sit and gather. In the center Aizen’s throne is set in white stone. 

          The soft muttering of socializing is hushed by multiple sets of steps walking down the center path. Aizen’s attention is pulled from Gin and set forward to his three Espada.

          “Stark, Lilynette and Grimmjow. Welcome home.” Said Aizen with a graceful authority that warmed the room. The three greet in responds with a neat bow. Grimmjow arisen, stepping forward displaying an unconscious Ichigo held in a position between a bride and that of the Pietã. “Ah and the boy has been retrieved. I see that he came with a fight Grimmjow, I hope he did not disappoint.”

           Grimmjow answered with a smile “A decent enough one.”

           “Mi Espada – in the arms of your brother is a child stolen, hidden and mutated. We have rescued him from the hands of Soul Society - he will be healed and join our family.” Curious chatter erupt amongst that hall, every person save the ex shinigami at the head of the throne room are littered with surprise and unease. “Mis hijos, we have brought home una Luna.”

            Then there is silence. And in aw Grimmjow looks at the boy in his arms.

 

-

 

           After the events in the thrown room settled down Aizen had instructed Szayel and Grimmjow to take Ichigo to a chamber for recuperating. His body is cleaned with a staff of Fracciõn under Szayel’s watchful eye, delegating the care and quality to the unconscious body. Once cleaned and fully healed Ichigo is laid and partially tucked in a bed. Dressed in a white closed dress like robe with a low scooped neckline. His body is kept asleep, induced per Aizens order to remain so until certain precautions have been addressed.

          “Grimmjow you have been hovering” Szayel is staying at Ichigo’s side keeping maintenance and preparing a vile of medication along with a small syringe. “What do you want?”

           “Jus’ curious is all – your gonna stick something in ‘em. Why?” Grimmjow asks across from the room just several feet away. Leaning with a shoulder on the wall.

           “It’s a serum Lord Aizen and I developed. We call it Dividir - this will begin cleaning out all the muddy mutations inside our poor Luna. We are starting with an ample dose while he is unconscious, so most of the pain will go unnoticed.”

            “That bad?”

            “Oh - it’s excruciating.” The syringe in his hand is prepped and complete. The needle is center face to the middle of Ichigo’s clavicle. With a strong stab from Szayel, the needle breaks skin and is injected. “And that is way we will do this when he is asleep.”

             Cleaning up his tablet and medical supplies, the eighth Espada stands from the bedside chair and walks to the door, turning his head to his brother.

             “I’m done here, there is not much but to let him sleep though it. If you are going stay then watch him for me and get me if something ridiculous happens or when he wakes -“

             “He smells funny”

             “Excuse me?”

             “I said que huele raro” Stepping off away from the wall he sits at the same bedside chair, grabbing the wrist of Ichigo that was tucked in black sheets and holds it to his nose and inhales deeply. The smell is light and confusing just at the brink of disappearing. He sets the wrist down and doesn’t notice when Szayel says his good-byes and leaves.

 

-

 

              He felt the burning creeping on his skin like a rabid herd of fire ants marching on his back, his legs, up his chest and neck. Its smothering Ichigo, the heat in his throat is suffocating. He is in the verge between being awake and asleep, Ichigo is struggling to take a breath in. To break through the chains of sleep and pain impaling him on his back. 

 _Air. Air_. Air collapses in Ichigo’s mouth and he can breathe again. His chest pumps up with oxygen and his eyes flutter open as he exhales. Its dark and the first things to meet his eyes are empty white shaded slates of the ceiling. His body his heavy like bedrock. His movements are sluggish - slow, struggling to find his arms to feel them. There is ache buzzing around him that throbs in beats of two. Every blink of his eyes sting like hot needles pressing at his tear ducks. He tells himself to breathe and to not panic. 1 – 2 – 3 breathe he thinks. And he repeats this for heavens now how long. His heartbeat is steady or what he feels can be as steady as it will become and slowly turns his head to the left - there is nothing. And to the right there is -

               “Your awake” Grimmjow slouches on the chair head leaning in his hand with an almost disinterested look. And a whirl of panic spreads over Ichigo’s face, the pounding of harsh breathing starts up again, Grimmjow puts a stop to it. “Knock it off and calm down. Breathe.”

                In sporadic beats of breaths and words Ichigo says “Why – am I – here” Grimmjow says nothing. Ichigo takes in a dry swallow bettering his speaking “ Your Grimmjow”

                “Tch’ hey you remember.” Quite cynicaly.

                “Why am I – _breath_ \- here. Where am I?” Very angery.

                “Your in Hueco Mundo and until Lord Aizen himself is here don’t ask me anything else kid.” He stood from his seat and turned his back.

                “Damn Aizen and damn you hollows-"

                “Niño, watch your fuckin mouth. You could be in a far worst situation then you are in now. Consider yourself blessed” He growled over his shoulder.

                “B-blessed?” Ichigo choked out softly “I have been kidnapped by filthy hollows under the orders of that traitor Aizen and you think I’m -” A hand slams into his mouth, the callous skin of a palm pressed against his lips smother him into the pillows drowning him.

                “I said watch your mouth niño. You know nothin’ of the world around you and until you do ya’ better do well to keep such filth from yu’r mouth.” He said through gritted teeth. Releasing from his grip he pulls away leaving the boy.

                 Ichigo is stunned; the echoing of the slammed door is the last to accompany him in the dark room. The weight of his body is still setting him heavy into the bed and the crush of his skin on his face tingles with the inevitable bruising.  His hand very slowly ghosts over his cheek and lips. They are pulsing slightly hot. Exhausted Ichigo drops his hand and closes his eyes. But behind his lids Grimmjows eyes are staining his vision. The focus of such eyes burn and Ichigo can see the sky. Blue becomes ever consuming and there is no choice but to accept the swallowing.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who don't speak or can't read Spanish Please do not worry. Mostly all of the Spanish written is re-addressed in following dialogue or storytelling that reiterates the meaning.


	3. Despiértame

     And it continues like this for several hours. Ichigo's body drifting in and out of consciousness. Each time he wakes his body feels lighter and lighter, being able to move his limbs out of the stiff position from his back. Rolling his legs over the sheet, hugging the blankets like he would back home. But this isn't home. The thought settles into his mind and that pushes him to fully awake. This isn't home this is Hueco Mundo land of the Hollows. Sitting up knees together flat on the bed and one arm planted on the mattress to stabilize his weight, Ichigo rocks his body slowly trying to stay upright because his balance isn't right with him.

     Two hands cup his elbows, they are light, long and feel delicate. Soft lighting glowing through the room allowing vision to be clear and details to be taken in lets him see. In front of him is a person he has never met. Pink hair and white glasses, Ichigo can't tell if its a she or a he the face looking at him is very androgynous and bright eyed. They are speaking to Ichigo but the words coming out can't be taken in.

     Szayel anchors Ichigo into a more comfortable sitting position leaning him against the thick fluff of pillows afront the bed's headboard. He is fully aware of the balance plates within Ichigo's head being in a state of discombobulation. Disregarding the confused and frustrated look he was being given Szayel pokes and prods at his patient for a general check up and an announces a light introduction.

     "Stop it!" Ichigo shouts pulling away "I don't understand a damn thing your saying."

     "Oh, well I suppose you wouldn't speak Hollow" He reaches forward to resume checking Ichigo.

     "Don't - don't touch me. Who the fuck are you?" He sinks back against the headboard and pillows almost shrinking himself from the hand. He feels so drained of energy and is very aware of his pathetically low ability to defend himself right now.

     "Would you relax? There is no need to work yourself up dear. My name is Szayel as I was saying am somewhat of a physician and more of a scientist. Right now I am checking you over." He reached behind himself for a glass of water and a set of pills offering it to Ichigo. "Here your balance plates in your head are misplaced this will help level them out.

     "No."

     "If your worried about poison or dying - don't be. For one we would have killed you already and two I wouldn't waste my time here healing you. So drink." And hands over the water and pills which Ichigo reluctantly accepts. "Give it a few minutes and you should be better"

     "Are you or anyone going to explain what the hell is going on." He said handling over an empty glass.

     "That will be reserved for our Lord Aizen to tell -"

     "Yeah, yeah same bullshit Grimmjow said before shoving his hand on my face."

     "Well aren't you the impudent Luna"

     "What?"

     "Nevermind," Szayel shook his head, he knew Ichigo still had no idea "but yes our Lord Aizen will be addressing all of your various questions."

     That is an answer Ichigo did not want to hear and grits his teeth. Feeling helpless he fists both his hands in anger making the whole body go tout, stiff and strained. Szayel takes notice and tries to calm Ichigo but doesn't do much to initially help. The stress will only set back his body in the healing process but to what injuries he doesn't know, his skin and body as a whole feels OK but internally is completely opposite. But he wills himself to relax, this hollow with him isnt violent and very civil in comparison to the others he has had encounters with.

     When Ichigo is in an agreeable condition Szayel is comfortable with he stands and readies himself to leave but before so says that he will come back shortly only leaving to retrieve some fresh clothes and food.

     Once gone Ichigo takes his opportunity to test the waters and stand. Who knows how long he has been in this bed and he needed to move even to possibly stretch out his limbs and understand where he is. The medication had helped, the balance has mostly come back to his center and can plant his feet well to the floor. He took a few steps ahead one hand still anchoring him upright against the wall to his right. He cursed at the drag of the night clothes he was dressed in, not only because he realizes what violation had had to be done to his body for cleaning and healing but also because he felt like he is walking in loose cotton night dress.

     The main door of the room is just a few feet away, just within reach. Slowly he opened the door and popped his out. Great tall empty hall is on the other side and its silent. Ichigo strained his hearing for footsteps or voices but the only sounds surrounding him are his own breath and heartbeat. Pushing the door completely open he steps foot into the corridor and randomly decides left. His bare feet on the cold stone floor claw at his skin, he quickens his pace but as soon as he picks up speed hugging the wall down the hall he stops completely. Ichigo can feel his eyes going cross and body falling dizzy, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths he leans back against the wall for a moment.

     When he opens his eyes and sees the sky.

     Grimmjow is surrounding him, his arms caging Ichigo in from both sides of the shoulders and their noses close enough for the skin to kiss.

     "Niño what the fuck are you doing out of your room?" Voice thick and heavy but Ichigo doesn't answer instead with all his might pushes the girth of Grimmjows left forearm in an attempt to run away. It's pathetic to Grimmjow and easily swings his arm around the waist of the smaller boy holding him to his chest. "Knock it off, yur only gonna make yourself feel sick moving so fast."

     "Let me go!" he struggles and panics.

     "Chingado" Grimmjow cursed annoyed with Ichigo "Calm down you little -" He is cut off by the a thundering sound of running has come down the hall in a rush. When he sees them both, there is a look of relief and displeasure upon his face.

     "¡Grimmjow! Que esta - con cuidado estupido! No agarrela tan fuerte la vas a hacerle daño!" He shouts taking Ichigo from Grimmjows hold into his.

     "No me grites Luna, tu es el que lo dejó fuera de la cuarto ... " And they argued like that for a few moments back and forth all the while Ichigo grew frustrated and confused. He has no idea what these two are saying but knows it something to do with him. He tries to push Szayel away and takes a deep breath.

     "Ichigo slow down, are you starting to feel sick?"

     "I'm starting to feel really pissed off, I don't understand what the fuck the both of you are saying - I want to go home but can't, and none of you fucking arrancars will tell me why I'm even here." He shouted with all his might and almost exasperating all of whatever energy lingering inside his soul. At this point both hollows hold their tongue and focus on Ichigo, with a scowl on his face Grimmjow turns his back and mutters something again which can not be understood but Szayel is complacent and locks arms with Ichigo for support.

     "Catch your breath now we are going to see our Lord Aizen" And surprise bursts out of Ichigo's face and the three of them start a slow pace down the hall.

     "Why now"

     "Don't ask stupid questions" Grimmjow shot back.

     "Excuse me jackass?"

     "Ichigo don't" Szayel tried.

     "Don't what antagonize my kidnappers"

     "Didn't kidnap you" Grimmjow said over his shoulder.

     "I'll say it again, excuse me jackass?"

     "¡Callate los dos!" Szayel has had enough of this, but the look on Ichigo's face has him reiterating."Shut up the both of you. Ichigo you are an idiot for exhausting yourself and you will not behave like this in the presence of our Lord Aizen. You will sit and wait to be spoken to is that understood?"

     There was no answer in return just a side look and scowl with gritted teeth. The rest of the walk is silent.

* * *

     Grimmjow paused in front a wide set door, before opening it he looks back at the two behind him taking a particularly sinister grin toward Ichigo. The room is in a shroud of shadows with one single source of light. The tall window on the far wall casting lace lite moonlight on the center of the room. This is were a long table is set and there sat Aizen at the head of the table Gin to his right and a few other members of the Espada Ichigo did not recognize. Szayel and Ichigo split to the left side of the table reaching closer and closer to the front, two seats vacant to the immediate side of Aizen. They pass two others one short hair blonde and another with shoulder length black hair. Their faces are turned and can not be seen.

     Ichigo's face on the other hand is dripping with disgust as he is settled into the chair closest to Aizen, Szayel sitting on his other side and the other two they had passed right at his side.

     "Hello Ichigo and good evening. Forgive me for delaying our meeting of one another I am sure you have many questions but before we begin. Please let us have some tea." From the far shadows inside the room two young looking arrancars brought trays of eight white cups of tea to the table. "Thank you" He says to the young ones and turns back to a irritated Ichigo "Now for a few introductions, we have met briefly before back in Seirete but formally I am Aizen Sousuke and this is Ichimaru Gin" He pointed to his right and went down the opposite side of the table "This is my Primera Espada Stark Coyote. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques whom you have already met." Aizen points across the table to the two others near Szayel and continues "Ulquiorra Ciefer my Cuatro, Tesla Lindocruz fracciõn to my Quinto and SzayelApporo Grantz my Octavo."

     Inside Ichigo is boiling with anger, eyes burning towards every member in the room regardless of stoic or friendly given faces. He fists is hands on his knees under the table and stars back at Aizen.

    "Thanks for the introductions but I don't particularly give a damn Aizen, what am I doing here and what the hell do you want." He watched the man in questioned take a calm sip from his cup.

     "I want to tell you a few things, a few truths that many others haven't heard and may have forgotten."Ichigo is not amused "The line of arrancar sitting next to you are a very respected, cherished and rare type of hollows, they are named Luna in this world. Does that word mean anything to you?"

     "No, don't really care to either" Tension in the room is strung like a bow.

     "You will. Tell me Ichigo - do you know where Hollows come from?"

     "Your asking stupid questions Aizen" Ichigo almost shout and the spiritual pressure from the other arrancars begin to raise, but with one motion of Aizen's hand has them calm within a second. A silent command that everything is ok.

     "Please, indulge me"

     "Corrupted spirits that stay on earth too long and don't pass into Seirete, among other things."

     "That is what Soul Society has told you and many others for centuries - for generations. It is a lie" Aizen said very softly gazing at Ichigo undisturbed by the young boys angry features.     "Hollows were born from the night sand and moonlight."

* * *

A/N - The Spanish is a bit heavy here if you can't read it suffer like Ichigo is, as a reader I hope you can just feel his perspective but if you do read Spanish the advantage is not that tremendous. And I use female form on purpose. I will regard Spanish as Hollow speak or their native language in this Fic.


	4. Piel

* * *

 

In the beginning, before the existence of life, before hearts could breath and eyes could hold souls. There was only the Sun and the Moon, a simplicity of the warmth of light and cool glow of the dark. Time was immeasurable but for these two gods suspended in empty space, eternity was theirs.

And with only each other, they loved as one. That was until the great Sun did not. In his wake and out of nothing he created life. A sphere of soil and water, this is his earth and all his children on it. His eyes now fall on his creation taking his grace from the Moon. Leaving her alone without the warmth that had for so long anchored her, comforted her and balanced the only existence they had known.

Cloaked in stars and black dust she watched from afar, the Great Sun spreading his seed upon his creation in currencies un-suspended to imagination. She saw creatures fly in the water as in the sky, walk on legs or slither on bellies. But what seemed to be his most cherished prize were the children who wore his warmth upon their faces. These humans danced on legs, spoke through smiles and felt their hearts through eyes unclouded. Their birth shared the birth of the Moon's grief and envy.

She could no longer accept the loneliness without the Sun nor be apart of his kin, so with empty hands she will'ed a creation of her own. She had no seed to plant, but with dust and stars and shadows she made a beautiful white sphere of her own. Made of soft sand which twinkled like starlight in her grace, but no creatures or children came from it. She waited and waited for a sprout of life to come but it did not.

Until the day came where she pulled her own body apart planting it into the sand, seeds of gore and flesh to fertilizing it. Hollows sprouted from the cold glittering surface there after and she forever known as La Luna Madre.

* * *

"Each part of her body helped create different parts of our world you see today, the wind be her breath, the trees - are the bones from her hands, the plants and flowers are the very silk of her hair and skin. But from the deepest part of her heart came the hollows we call Luna, the ones that carry the wombs of her children and balance the savagery from the flesh born hollows of the first birthed generation."

A veil of silence settled for a moment as Aizen came to a pause in his tale. And his audience, save for one, carry a modest expression of familiarity and an odd subtle gleam of comfort. Ichigo looks away from the Lord on at the table, shutting his eyes, clenching them hard and fisting his hands over his knees under the table.

"I'm not an idiot Aizen, whatever you think I am - I'm not. Whatever your looking for wont be found barking up my tree. So I suggest leaving me alone and send me the fuck back home. Cus right now your wasting time preaching to a non believer."

"Your're being very crass Ichigo" Aizen said as he stands from his seat, "Believe in whatever soothes you for now, but the facts remain. You were born from the bosom of the Luna Madre but during the War of Souls were you -"

"Enough!" Ichigo shouts and all but jumps out of his seat in a rage "You're the fool to think I want to even listen to the absolute shit that comes from your mouth. After what you did at Seireitei - I promise I'll gut you and this Luna bullshit myself." He said with fierce vigor but even with the sudden fit of adrenalin the sweat on his brow lends a lacking pursuit. The men opposite of the table do not take kindly to Ichigo's threats and with threaded instincts force an anvil of spiritual pressure on the boy. Ichigo collapse like heavy ash with heat and pain on his shoulders. He feels Szayel's hands supporting him but white noise fills his ears.

Aizen cuts the attack off the boy, splitting the pressure away from his body.

"Mis Reyes," Aizen says to both Stark and Grimmjow "please be calm, Kings mustn't fret over small and empty wailing. Although he threatens so close too Lunas you must remember he is one as well."

Grimmjow rushes out of his seat "Not yet he isn't" he says hotly over his should and leaves. With nothing further to say and knowing Ichigo would not cooperate to the simple task of listening Aizen ends this meeting. Having Szayel and Tesla to tend to Ichigo while dismissing the others.

* * *

The journey back to Ichigo's healing quarters proves his body its weakness, his head buzzed, eyes filled with haze and his ears rung like hellish french church bells. The disorientation of his senses was laying waste to a thin line of patience he had and is lying sickly in his belly. The sluggishness he had felt when he woke has returned and no lighter then the last. Although slow he can reform his senses and acclimate his position upon a bed he is on now.

Tesla is alone with Ichigo, and flutters around the room preparing a small dish of tea with a small meal. Silently but with a soft weary smile he goes to Ichigo. He knows he is awake buy the stirring of the body and the change of breath. So he calls out to Ichigo, who sits upright with little struggle accepting a tray pushed into his arms. Its odd and irritating to have another stranger as his keeper, Ichigo thinks.

"Your strangely quiet for all the mess that has happened, no more heated words?" Whith utter disdain Ichigo looked at the bedside companion and replied.

"Where's the other babysitter?"

"If you mean Szayel, he has a few things that need his attention. My name is Tesla and I am seeing that your settled in for the evening." Ichigo took notice of the time along with the plate on his hands, the hot tea in a handeless cup, steamed vegetables sided with warm bread and a small paired utensil set. "Eat Ichigo"

"Why won't Aizen let me go." He said eyes cast down.

"Because we are not your enemy. I know you don't understand now but you will, and when you come into your natural body you will know. That we are trying to save our people. To save you." Tesla said pulling his lips into a thin lined smile, and the same weary kindness in his eyes.

"Your all crazy, disgusting hollows that only know to kill and eat souls, what do you have worth in saving? Whatever it is I will not be apart of it. I'm warning you know - the longer you keep me here - the more I will fight against you." Ichigo threatened with hateful eyes.

"You will come to realize that you are not a prisoner. And even if you would rather see me "gutted" I refuse to treat another Luna like trash so for now eat. Please" Tesla speaks and looks to Ichigo like a worried mother fussing with a stubborn and arrogant child.

"I'm not hungry"

"I cannot let you -"

"Please! Its the only thing I ask right now, I can't eat - it will only make me vomit. You'd understand if you were kidnapped away from your home and family. This is all making me sick inside."

Without a word Tesla took the tray away, what Ichigo read as pity was really a kindness Tesla is holding in his heart in understanding of the situation and the none the less terrible realities this new Luna must face. This kindness also made him blind to the missing pair of utensils on the tray he is placing on the opposite side of the room. Ichgo's spiritual pressure being condensed to nothing made him invisible to be felt, and bare feet made him soundless. The cuff of an arm around his neck choking him was the only indication to Tesla that Ichigo moved a all. He squeezed hard and Tesla's body went into a panic.

"I'm sorry but I wont stay here" And with all the strength he could muster, stabbed a fork into the low side of Tesla's chest, slipping past ribs and into a lung. Ichigo dropped the body to the floor and ran.

Tesla on the floor, wrapped his arms around his belly which is softly rounded under the large and long white coat. Tears from his eyes and blood out his mouth he cried and crawled to the door. "No no nonnono, mi bebe -  _mi bebe_!" The screams were dull but high pitched from the choking and stabbed lunged made his pleas a gurgle of sounds. Fear rung hard in his heart. He crawled for the door - for the hall. Time felt stretched but hope felt far, but La Madre Luna watched over his soul and he could hear a fevered stomping coming to him in the hall. Szayel could smell the blood and feel the pain of the other Luna, he ran hard and dropped fast to his side.

"Tesla!" Szayel gathered him into his arms, ripping the coat open and careful of the wound.

"Please, the baby! Mi Rey quiero mi Rey!" Tesla coughed, but Szayel shushed him. Forming a ball of amethyst like crystals from his hand and into the stabbed flesh. Without warning he pulled the bloodied fork from his chest and added more crystals, in a rush he took out a small glass screened tablet and scanned Tesla's pregnant belly.

"It's ok, the baby - esta bien, tranquilo Tesla - tranquilo."

"Please I need him" Tesla pleaded, and with the unborn child unharmed and the wounds of the mother to be under control Szayel let out a thunderous cry. The siren of a Luna echos to the farthest and closest to the flesh born hollows, the Kings of the blood sand. His call need not go far, for within a moments time large bodies sprouted out of a sonido and no longer were they alone.

"TESLA!"

From the crowd of few men, came one long and lean snatching and cradling the weak Luna in his arms "What the fuck happened! Who did this?!" his voice hard and loud as though a battle cry.

"Mi Rey! I'm so sorry, perdóname - por favor perdóname." Tesla said crying into his King and lover's chest.

"Nnoitra," Szayel called to him "He and the baby are fine, but I need to take him to the medicine room now to fully repair his lung and he needs you. You know how weak we Luna are during a pregnancy he needs you now." In responds Nnoitra whispers words and licks Tesla's bloody face with his long tongue in comfort. He then looks out to Szayel.

"This was that little bitch doings? That fuck'n niño Lord Aizen had brought to us, I want him at my feet dead." Said Nnoitra standing tall with his Luna in his arms.

"Brother" Another called out to him. Grimmjow, standing there next to him, seething with disgust and anger of his own but places a warm hand on Nnoitra shoulder. "I will hunt him down and tear his skin from his soul."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. El Sendero

 

* * *

 

   Ichigo ran through the maze which made up this castle, struggling off of the vaulted arched walls for support as his feet twisted hurriedly to keep up pace. But staying his body upright is just as much as a challenge. Lungs pound and burn inside his chest but he did not let that stop him, Ichigo was persistent if nothing else.

It all came to a roaring halt, reiastu poured his withered body to the ground with a angry force. It was then Grimmjow came into his view from the floor and a vicious growl over took Ichigo from sight to sound to crashing into the wall. This savage being of a hollow hauling Ichigo by the hips and neck, twisting his hands into sickened skin. No words are uttered only painful gasps and thunderous roars and this moment felt still. Grimmjow contorted Ichigo's neck to pry his flesh open. 

"Grimmjow, please enough" Came the somber sound from Aizen.

Ichigo is left from those hurtful hands, left to slide weakly down the floor gathering what little breathe he had. Hugging himself over his neck where the pain began to worry the most.

Grimmjow turn to his lord without so much as a flinch or care. "Do I even have to justify my actions on this bitch." 

"No. Not at all my son, but please. Peace. He is still a Luna - although a troublesome he is still one of our own."

"That's bullshit! Do not even begin to fucking suggest he..."

Aizen held one hand pausing his Sexsta "No mijo, please listen to my guidance and have trust. Ichigo needs time, healing and above all else - education. He knows nothing of our world and under his circumstances, his actions are no different from what either of us would be willing to do. Everything he knows to be true is false and that is shattering. He is fierce now against us - just imagine how fierce he will be once he has come into his own with us... a very strong and deserving Luna indeed."

These words did not play well to Grimmjow, with a half turn to the body on the floor he spat on Ichigo and walked away with very short words to share with his lord.

"He isn't worthy".

Aizen said nothing as Grimmjow parted ways but kept a small gaze before turning his attention back to Ichigo. A poor heaving body on the floor. Lord Aizen called upon his many members to collect this former shinigami to a more accommodating setting. There is much work to be done and little time to waste.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo wakes up again, still the familiar after taste of fatigue lingers in his body. He is back in the room he was in earlier that day, or what he may perceive it to be that same day. Its cold, achingly so, and the blankets covering him are so thin they may as well have not be there. It is easier this time to open his eyes and turn his head about, its dark and only one dim light source softly illuminates the the bedroom. He takes in a deep breath, holds and lets it out shakily. What feels like hours passing by is cut off by shuffling fabric and the spreading of warmth gently swallowing him up.

"Really tucking me in? That is hilarious - Aizen fucking Sousuke tucking me into bed." Ichigo said without hiding his laugh.

Aizen sat at the bedside, a small grin burned across his face. "Should I be glad to amuse you? With all the trouble you have been causing I think your laughter is the first I have heard in a few days." 

"Tsk," snickered Ichigo turning his head away. " Really? The trouble I have caused, fuck you Aizen. You above all others have cause so much pain and death - you are a traitor to all of the Soul Society..."

"Yes I am" Aizen cut him off ,"And glad for it. I was hoping to avoid such a long drawn out explanation but the little talk we had before was not enough."

"I don't want to hear it"

"You don't have a choice Ichigo. I understand how impossible this is - I will confess that I share this experience with you. In that respect we are one in the same." Ichigo twisted over to look at the other man but did not utter a word. The hateful look on his face says enough. " I will say, that once I was a loyal member and captain to Soul Society and to the Seireitei - until I was not. The day came when I stumbled upon a very well hidden truth. Under spell and stone their lies opened and collapsed every element of life I have known. Like you I fought and angered over this."

"Seireitei has disrupted the balance of life and souls with their jealousy and hatred. Ichigo, the Luna Madre created Hollows to firstly have her own children. To give and receive the love she had lost but secondly, she made her children to coexist with the Sun's. When the earthlings die their souls would pass without newness, it remained silent and still until there was a new body to live again with. After this process for so long a soul grows old and withered - no matter how young the child. So the Hollows are born with wholes in their bodies - to eat these souls. Carrying many in their bodies and they mix and change so when they too die the souls they had eaten re-fertilize the earth. These souls are replenished and new. Healthy and strong."

"Yes, this culture of the Hollow is not sightly. I will admit - it is utterly disgusting to witness a feast like that. Yet this does not make them less, however, the first souls - the strongest and first born generation of Sun children took it upon themselves to proclaim justice over us. Then the War came, the genocide and the emptiness. You may lay there and look at me with all the animosity in your heart but know that these people are not your enemy." Aizen rose from the bedside and walked to the door. "Please rest for the night, tomorrow you will be punished for attacking Tesla. Truly there is and never was intention to hurt or torture you through your transformation but we do not take violence toward a Luna lightly. You must understand."

"What? Hey..!"

"Goodnight"

And there simply, Ichigo is left alone to his own thoughts, to bare the weight of whatever tomorrow may come to bring. He thinks of Tesla, the kind person who for all they knew where helping him - to a point an innocent bystander. He entertains the idea, an innocent Hollow. Maybe he could have attempted an escape better then shanking someone like a criminal in a prison. With his thoughts, he is at the very least questioning the possibilities.

He has no power here and escape at this point is truly impossible. Utterly pointless and it makes him angry.

 

* * *

 

 Grimmjow walks the quite hall of the far east wing in Las Noches, slouched with hands tucked firmly into his hakama pants. He is agitated and pissed with what had just happened. To return to a brother empty handed - unsuccessful. This Ichigo, a Luna who is unsuitable to be such, and an unbeliever in their blessings. In fact he damns those blessing under charred blood. A new Luna, usually this has brought joy to him and to Hueco Mundo many times before. Every new life giver found is the filling of an unbalanced emptiness that has plagued this world since the great genocide from the war. In fact it has become to be a small tradition on Aizen's part to warmly welcome them home.

But not this one, not this Ichigo. Never has Grimmjow felt disgust by the thought of Luna, it has almost made him feel shame to behave in such a way toward his own. It grinds at his instincts within his mind, and boils his blood that a shinigami has not only rejected this gift of release but also ushered an attack to the very being he is to be inaugurated into.

Its a dangerous unrest and a blackness that feels too consuming for him.

The hall is broken from its grayness by a gleam of vibrant sunlight which breathes in outside air.

He walks out through the grand arch doorway to the outside. A patio cemented into the beige sand outreaches for yards. Its a very comfortable area to spend time and loungein, many seats and table decorate the cool floor and it is bordered by tall pillars which hold an umbrella like ceiling. At the edge of the patio stood Nnoitra and Tesla, arms conservatively linked. Grimmjow steps in to approach them.

"Hermano ..." He calls out and they both turn to him. Tesla smiles softly while he unlinks his arms and opens them to welcome Grimmjow. They embrace lightly and exchange polite kisses to the cheeks as family does. 

"Como te sientes?" He asked the Luna as Nnoitra tucked Tesla back into his arms.

"Bien, very well actually. Honestly I feel more stiff from laying around for far to long - I was finally able to convince Nnoitra to go on a walk."

"Grimmjow," Nnoitra draws out his name.

"Hermano, I wasn't able to do anything about that bitch. Lord Aizen ..."

"Basta... Its fine, he came over a while ago and "explained" it to us. The kids a cunt, and he is getting whats coming to em." Nnoitra does not sound satisfied and he keeps an indifferent look on his face. Tesla frowns and places a hand his King's chest.

"It is more than enough of a punishment mi Rey. Really I don't - want to put to much fault on Ichigo considering everything." Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra made a disapproving grunt and rolled their eyes.

"See this shit I have been dealing with Grim?" He turns back to Tesla "Look, wer' not discussing it anymore. I get it, but if it wer' me I would just kill the bitch and be done. No fuck'n Luna has ever fought with one of their own, especially a pregnant one. Cunt doesn't even deserve to be eat'n."

"Nnoitra!" Tesla shouts out, offended.

"Mierda, what the fuck are you guys talk'n about. Lord Aizen was the one who told me to let him go if not I would of had his shit body for you here right now!"

"Lord Aizen is going to give him a double dose of the Dividir. Awake. Should feel like being skinned and gutted from what they told me. Fuck'n good enough I guess."

"Yeah, I saw Szayel give it to him once. Only Ichigo was asleep that time - said it was too painful otherwise. But its the same shit thats supposed to cure him - why not get them both out of the way" Grimmjow said as he shrugs.

Tesla shook his head "Ichigo needs at least 4 passes of Dividir to complete the healing process and reverse the sickness the Shinigami put in him. This will be the third when he takes the injections tomorrow. Although I hope all will be forgiven by his last treatment, so that he may sleep through it."

"Yer' being to fuck'n soft mi querida." Nnoirtra say into Tesla's hair like a makeshift kiss to his head. He takes a deep breath into his Luna's hair, exhales and looks up to catch Grimmjows eyes. "Hermano, I need ya to go watch em. I won't be able to."

"Go in yer' stead, fine its the least I can do since I couldn't bring him to ya." Grimmjow turn and walked away with a wave of his arm " I'll see ya tomorrow afterwords then."

"Thanks"

The couple look back out to the sand and enjoy the quiet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Y el sonido se rompió a mi piel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Sound Broke My Skin

 

* * *

 

Szayel is alone as he steps in front of Ichigo's room door. He knows what will proceed in the next few moments and its a sorry thought. As a Luna himself he feels the sentence is just, but likewise understanding Ichigo's situation with the transformation and being ripped form the only life he had known... This punishment is too harsh, and it makes Szayel feel terrible and dejected.

None the less these are orders for the greater good. They hold great respect for their laws and since Ichigo is to become one of them - he too must know their standards of life. Be it through pain or prosperity.

With a gentle knock and a push of the door the Eight Espada entered the bedroom. It is well lit, the room is light and feels airy. Ichigo is awake and about the room but to Szayel it seems Ichigo has been up for hours pacing the floor; he is wrapped in a thin sheet standing by an opened window pane with the light of the early afternoon gracing his face. He looks tired and lost.

"Hello Ichigo"

"Hi, umm - Szsa" 

"Szayel."

"Yeah, Szayel. Uh - hi."

Szayel, with a somber face, pulls together his supplies and sets them accordingly to the tables of Ichigo's bedside.

"So its that simple, you come in here say hi and go on to the torturing... And here there is nothing I can do to stop you." Ichigo says without even a glance. He just pulls himself tighter into the long white sheet which cocoons his whole body. "Don't worry, I learned that I can't fight back anymore so I wont attack you like I did to that other person. Is he ok?"

"Ichigo. Firstly his name is Tesla and he is alright." Ichigo turn hastily to him. "And as for this - this sentence. Please understand that no one takes enjoyment from this punishment but it is necessary. It is something we take seriously and know to be right. Within our culture an act of violence to a Luna is practically sacrilege. With time you will become more familiar with our customs but we do not fold our laws for what you have done. Even under your special situation."

"What will you do to me. Will it kill me? No ones ... no one has explained." He struggles to say.

"No dear, of course it wont kill you. Its actually a part of your treatment. You've already gone through the first stage but just through your sleep. Its very painful I wont lie, but you will survive it and be closer to your true self"

"What do you mean by treatment."

"Ichigo .... This body you have isn't your own." Szayel says with free arms extending in a pleading like manor. "The Shinigami have done things to your soul - put foreign things into your soul and it needs to be cleansed."

Ichigo then looks scared and confused, "No, my body is fine. I am me and there is nothing wrong with how I am!" He yells "If you are going to fucking torture me then fine but don't change who I am! I don't want any of whatever you fucking Hollow's think I should be."

"I am sorry it must be done like this, but regardless of what you want it will happen. But when you come out of this treatment reborn into your natural body then you can tell me who you are and maybe one day - Madre be willing - you will thank us." 

Ichigo is right at the cusp of shouting at Szayel when the door is opened once again. In came Aizen, Grimmjow and two fully masked arrancar assistants. Behind them the door closes heavily and the sharp snap of it shutting irked Ichigo so much he takes a few steps back. The assistants take their positions on the opposite view of the bedside and Aizen takes his spot right at the foot.

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo says as he keeps direct eye contact with the Sexsta.

Aizen smirks "Grimmjow is here to stand in placement of Nnoitra, Tesla's King ... his Rey as it is said in Hollow tongue. Tesla himself is although back on his feet is - not fully healed and it is Nnoitra's first priority to be by the side of his Luna. He placed Grimmjow here as his proxy. Now please lay on the bed I think it best if we do not hesitate any longer." Ichigo doesn't move and kept scowling. "Ichigo please, I do not wish to force you." Aizen say this with a very dangerous tone to his voice.

With no choice Ichigo sets himself into the bed still curled into the drapped bed sheet. It is the least he can do with what little dignity he has left. He tries to maintain control of the fear that is festering inside his body but it cracks through his face. Szayel places a hand on his shoulder and reassures him with a lie. That this pain will not last long, that it will pass quickly and everything will be forgiven. Its a good hearted lie will good intentions. Szayel undoes most of the upper sheets covering Ichigo's night gown and exactly as he did before - he cleans the skin off the center clavicle. While he works he explains what he is doing, thinking that speaking with Ichigo will sooth him in some way. 

Suddenly there are what feels like bindings across Ichigo's body and it all sinks in. Panic explodes through him and he starts to resist. But it does nothing.

"Ichigo. For your attack on the Luna - Tesla L. Gilga, you are herby sentenced to accept a high concentration of the Dividir while conscious. But let it al so be known that after the punishment has been fulfilled a full pardon will be granted and all transgressions will be forgotten. Szayel administer the Dividir." Aizen announces.

Without hesitation Szayel takes the large syringe and places it right on the entry point. He makes eye contact and Ichigo's eyebrows contort sadly and just before he injects the syringe Szayel weeps out an apology. 

The puncture hits Ichigo with incomparable brutally, the cold steel rod collapses his upper sternum and his breath is stolen. The steel is held there for moments as Szayel feeds the blue fluid into Ichigo's body.

Its not until the syringe is pulled out that the cries and screams begin.

Ichigo has no control of his body now, the Dividir sinks into his flesh and all crevasses in between skin and bone are filled with this harsh burning sharpness. His back arches as much as his bounds allow him to, like dry ice his body is heavy and cold. He can't clench his mouth shut for even the littlest sense of control above the pain. There is a first apex that reaches its core and a whole new fever erupts. His body seizes violently and the sweat thats gathers around is indistinguishable from leaking tears.

The screams deform the very air. Szayel stands uneasy but still as a statue and he rings his fingers together twinned and unaware when Aizen has left. The crying in the room echoes into the walls and anchors him down to the floor, sinking him heavily by the feet. Grimmjow is still leaning with his back at the wall, he can feel the ache in the room and he allows himself to clench his jaw.

Time passes by and they watch and listen to the new crownings of torment; one after another as the Dividir works miraculously at mangling the body and soul that is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Some time later, the roaring screaming and crying dulls into nothing. The lulling of silence is unexceptionally numbing.

"It's done?" Grimmjow asked kicking himself off the wall. Szayel shakes out of his statue like trance and goes to Ichigo to check him over.

"No, its too soon but..." Szayel trails off when he sees Ichigo face. "Ohh Madre Luna and bloods" he swears.

"Que?" Grimmjow asks and walks over to look. There at the bedside Grimmjow sees Ichigo face directly, mouth gapping in pain but heavy breaths passes in and out unheard. Mostly the features are unchanging but Ichigo's skin is pale, and eyes are doe'd out with fear and wet from tears. Such a subtle change but at that moment Grimmjow sees the face of a Luna. 

A crying and suffering Luna strapped down like live stock to the slaughter. 

The Luna cry hits everyone in the room with a acrid dread. 

"No nonono, to soon. It cant be its too soon." Szayel desperately claws at the bindings. Shouting at the attending arrancar's to help him dismantle all the materials holding Ichigo. Not complete exposing his body Szayel pushes back most of the nightgown. Revealing most of Ichigo's chest and back and flips him to the side. 

More shouting and Szayel has a warm wash cloth and he is scrapping off the sweat and color of Ichigo's skin. Powdery white and pastel like flesh affirm his body has begun the change.

Now out of the bindings, Ichigo limbs start to convulse wildly. His screams reaching higher and higher pitches, they are harsh and shake in rhythms like crying in a language of screams. Szayel is struggling to hold him and wipe his body all at once.

"Grimmjow the change is happening now. Please I need to sedate him, he isnt suppose to go through this awake!" 

But Grimmjow stands there staring at Ichigo, He doesn't show it but the aching sounds of the Luna cry has him over the edge. His instincts are snarling to take action and take care of the one calling out in sirens. The screaming is overwhelming and feels as though the ache is eating at his own skin but he grunts out. "No."

Szayel says nothing but is absolutely scattered. The other attendants bring wash bowls and spider like medical equipment to begin the ultimate procedure on his command. 

"I can't do this when he is crying out for help like this. I am a Luna too! Grimmjow please, hermano! Your here in Nnoitra's place and may command what happens next but please. He has had enough it's not supposed to go this far! Its a mistake!"

"It isn't done yet, Lord Aizen named the terms of the punishment and it will be completed."

"To hell with that!" Szayel shouted almost entirely over Ichigo's crying and Grimmjow's surprise. "What was done before wasn't the real Ichigo weather you want to believe it or not. You brought him back to be saved. To be healed! The Luna didn't have a voice under the fucking filth of that fake Shinigami and fake Hollow soul the Seireitei put inside him. But the Dividir broke that seal and now we can hear it. Por favor - ella es una Luna, no se debes a tratarla mal!"

"Fine." Grimmjow says with a heavy but breathless voice.

The room became a blur for a few moments as Szayel and the others rushed to treat Ichigo to a healthy and heavy dose of sedatives. The screams die down to child like wailing - he explains that the sedations will take a few minutes to take full effect and have Ichigo sleeping soon. Then can they continue what will surely be hours of surgery and medical attention for the poor boy.

Grimmjow is exhausted with this whole ordeal and the now soft childlike wailing was all that was left to scrape at his memories. It is his catalyst.

He kneels down at the bedside facing Ichigo. The Sexsta takes his right hands and suddenly bites into the outer flesh of his index finger which webs to his thumb. Blood quickly oozes out of his skin and he places it into Ichigo's mouth. Automatically like a babe to the bottle Ichigo starts to suck and his crying turns to numb little moans and sniffling. Making eye contact with Grimmjow and slowly blinks in comfort. His breaths become like tiny three beat hiccups as his hands come up to clutch at the hand pacifying him. The tears that flooded his face roll of his cheeks and river onto the Sexsta's fingers.

Grimmjow doesn't grip Ichigo's face harshly but he does firmly hold his jaw and gently rolls his blunt fingertips into the skin.

The attendants have started the work and attach the spider like equipment to Ichigo's back to begin the extraction process. His skin is rashy and pealing like snakeskin but his body is almost fully asleep and unmoving. He lets out small and sleepy weak whimpers and sobs but Grimmjow coos him to sleep.

"Mirame Luna," He says making sure Ichigo is looking into his eyes "Shhh - ya tranquilo, tranquilo. Duermete." And slowly he releases his hand from Ichigo's mouth as his eyes closed and the only sound that came from him are soft breaths of sleep. Szayel is stunned and looks at him questioningly. 

"My father used to do that for my Luna siblings when they cried. It always worked." Grimmjow didn't acknowledge Szayel, so he doesn't know if he is even heard as he stands and leaves.

The others don't pay him anymore mind, they all set to work on a now peaceful sleeping body which is no longer in any pain. Slowly through extraction from the back and spinal area the poisonous souls that have been entrapping this young and lost Hollow Luna will be removed. Szayel calls for more help and other Hollows and Lunas' arrive to his aid. Old flesh is ripped away, from skin to organs and leaving the raw body of a new being. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	7. ¿Qué es en un buen día ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in a Good Morning?

 

* * *

 

To be submerged in black water and have the echoing sound of rain serve as white noise is what it has been like for the last few days since Ichigo has been awake. The sound of rain is usually connected with the feeling of calm, or relaxing to most. Here it has been no different apart form the heaviness of the sound. Its bass like and it cocoons Ichigo like a soft while he floated in this state of transition. Trickling and trickling, it came and went as it inflated and deflated.  

He has been mostly unaware of the fluttering of people about him all this time. Outside of the membrane casting over his mind, a vague feeling of being fed and washed or softly prodded once in a while is just fog.

All caught in peripheral vision. 

It in the quite of the night when the membrane which kept Ichigos mind from reality comes rushing down. The trickling of calm rain raged into a storm. Falling into an avalanche of waterfalls, the echoing erupts and slowly passes away in long drags. Cascades along his thin shoulders and leaves him. His eyes focus for the first time since the Dividir entered his body days ago.

The room is quite and dark, he is luckily alone to digest his surroundings at his own pace. A single small candle glows very gently over his bedside, casting soft orange threads that shatter to the ends of the room. His body feels warm and healthy, there is this faint memory of everything feeling abundantly tight. He gets out from the bed and the sensation is like being released from a barbed caged. 

Ichigo has been changed from his previous night clothes. This time the fabric is a heavy cream color which is buttery smooth in texture and very baggy on his person. Sleeves end just below the elbow and the neck hem is oversized - hanging almost off the shoulder. He looks down to the floor and can see the bottoms of his knees to his feet, his skin feels different but with the darkness of the room, can't tell if his color has changed. Silk falls overs his face as he leans down, his hair has grown long. Sweeping forefingers over his fringe the hair is tucked neatly behind an ear, and runs through it's full length ending to the tops of his chest.

He doesn't stop there, Ichigo glides his fingers to his neck climbing up to his face. It is soft but the newness of its texture and subtle hierro overlapping feels strange. His two hand merge at the apex of his nose and rub towards his forehead. Abruptly the hands stop as they collide with a hard objects crowing right above his brows. 

Its unmovable; Ichigo pulls at the thing, rubbing it at the sides. Realization hits him and he knows what it is. Bone, the remnants of a bone mask. 

How fortunate he is to be alone so no can witness the anger done to the wall as Ichigo punches with his fists and crashes his head on the stone frame.

.

* * *

.

 

Its morning and Szayel makes his way to Ichigo's room as per his routine this passed week. With the new Luna still in a transitive "coma" like state, he's made it his responsibility to monitor Ichigo's well being until he roused from the fog which engulfs the mind.

He is not prepared for the rude awakening that greets him. Szayel is in shock at the state of the room, its destroyed. The bed is upturned and nearly broken into the glass of the bay window, all the shelving has been put to shreds. Little splatters of blood decorate the wall.

Ichigo is sitting neatly on the grown legs tucked to one side and a white cloth at one hand soaked in red. Noticing he isn't alone anymore Ichigo abruptly stands, shame washes over his face as he takes in the scene which is has constructed during the night.

Szayel walks up to Ichigo and cups the other luna's cheek.

"Ichigo, are you ok? You're - you're awake?" Taking the blood soaked cloth from Ichigo's hands Szayel stares straight into his eyes. "Where is this blood coming from?" 

"I ... I healed. Last night I didn't ... Szayel I'm sorry." He says hesitantly, embarrassment riddles in his voice. "I'm so sorry, when I woke up it was all just - to much. I didn't mean to do all this."

"No Ichigo, I'm sorry you shouldn't have been left alone, someone should have been with you when you woke"

"Maybe, it was better that I was alone. At least to gather my thoughts. And I didn't hurt anyone else."

Szayel shushed him and guided them both back to the floor to sit amongst all the chaos that filled the room.

" You can leave that behind, that was not you a week ago."

"A week?" Ichigo is surprised by the length in time it has been since his change. A deep breath drags into his lungs and is released.

Both his hands are taken into Szayel's palms, thumbs pressing soothing circles into the skin. " So happy you are awake, we have been waiting for days for the time when you would open your eyes with clarity. I understand how overwhelming this can all be so if having a small fit in the room is the worst of it I will count it as a blessing. But truly how are you feeling?"

Ichigo let the question sit for a moment before answering, there is much to digest and much more unknown variables to fear.

"I feel whole again. Like I have been let out of a small cage and freed. I feel angry - because I don't know who I am anymore. Everything from before are just like  _dreams_. No, more like shadows of another life. I'm not Ichigo Kurosaki, that isn't even my real name isn't it?"

That statement leave Szayel quite. What is there to say to comfort someone who has essentially been reborn. So he takes a breath and closes his eyes for a moment in thought be fore replaying.

" _Dia a Dia, no_?"

"I ... I feel as though I know what you want to say but I don't understand Szayel." 

"Day by day, I think would be an appropriate translation. You will take this day by day, this your home now and there is no need to rush for answers." A small smile spread though his lips and in replay Ichigo smiled back nodding his head. " How about you and I go to the bath house and start your first day off with a relaxing wash?"

"Thank you, that sounds amazing right now."

"Of course it does, now if you didn't destroy the clean laundry. Lets get you dressed and on our way!"

Szayel's optimism is very reassuring to Ichigo, to have gone through the amount of pain he has been in and to be reborn all in this short amount of time has gave weight in his mind. To be brought into such open arms as Szayel throws the very recent pass out the window and just starts anew gives Ichigo some confidence and comfort. He dresses quickly feeling a small sense of happiness for once.

 

The both of them walk side by side down the more colorful halls within Las Noches. There is furniture and decorations, tell tale signs of people living within these walls. A home populated by many who consider it as such, no empty cold concrete walls. Small distant sounds of steps and conversations vibrated around every corner and it sets Ichigo a bit on edge. It may have been to sudden to go out and be amongst life when he is so ill prepared.

"Don't look so nervous dear, everything is fine"

"Maybe its too soon for me to be out. I mean ..."

"Nonsense! Its fine I - oh"

They both stop in their tracks, Ichigo feels his stomach drop.

A large rounded lobby interrupts the hall way, and it is filled with other Arrancar lounging casually.

Amongst them is Starrk draped over a large chaise lounge nearly half asleep and uninterested in the conversation at hand between Nnoitra, Tesla and Lilenette. Grimmjow is slouched quietly with a look or boredom almost as strong has Starrk's. 

All goes quiet once Szayel and Ichigo are noticed, Tesla is the first to stand. A wide and bright smile adorns his face has his hobbles out of his seat and quickly scurries to the two other Luna. The remaining hollows stand and step lightly behind Tesla save for Starrk he doesn't both the leave his seat.

At that moment Ichigo can see the pregnant belly from Tesla, he is a bit more plumb then before and the memory of what he did to him flashes violently behind his eyes. A wave of dread claws in his middle and suddenly shame brings his head down and sad apologies spill from his mouth.

" _No no, esta bien_! Aww Ichigo its alright" Tesla meets him with open arms and takes both his palms to Ichigo's face forcing them to meet eyes "I accept your apology even though it is no longer necessary."

"But I, what I did."

Tesla shakes his head defiantly "No Luna, you did nothing. That wasn't you before, my King and I don't care for that shinigami from before. That shinigami is dead."

Ichigo is stunned with the logic presented by Tesla, his eyes go wide and gloss over. "You would forgive me so easily, how could you ... after what I did?"

"Like I said you did nothing, you were born just a few days ago from a long sleep. What better way to start anew then this? Then now?" An even bigger smile erupts from Tesla as well as a light laugh "Now let me look at you. _Aye Madre_ , you're beautiful!"

"What?" Ichigo stutters. 

"Just look at you, You're hair has grown - but the color! Its a paler orange yet so bright, Your skin is so is much better too. And our bones look we match!" The excitement from Tesla makes Szayel laugh a bit but confuses Ichigo making him nervous to even move as hands run through his hair. " _Mi Rey, ven y mira la_. Isn't he beautiful?" 

At that moment Nnoitra steps right up to Ichigo, a menacing figure towering over the new Luna. The King's face is indifferent but generally unsettling to look at, Ichigo hesitates to address him. He realizes that this man was originally supposed to be in Grimmjow's place during his punishment and the thought flutters into his mind. Would he had kept him awake throughout the whole procedure. Would he have granted him the small mercy that the Sexta espada gave him, would Nnoitra have fed him his own blood just to comfort him as his body was being torn from the inside.

No he thinks, this Rey looks fierce and garishly passionate for violence. 

" Don't look so fuck'n scared Luna" Nnoitra says and extents his hand expecting Ichigo's.

Szayel knows Ichigo has no idea what Nnoitra's intention is so without thought he pushes him a bit further in. Tesla plays along and take one of Ichigo's hands into his Rey's spider like hand and fingers.

Slightly off put at the way all three of these Luna's are acting Nnoitra scowls but politely continues to place a kiss on the back of Ichigo's hand.

" Yeah, yur very pretty, and like my Tesla said before. Yur not that shit shinigami anymore so nothi'n to forgive." he says releasing the smaller hand. 

"Tha - thank you um .." 

" Where are you both off to? Nnoitra and the other _Reyes_ along with myself were just relaxing before they go off for a hunt." Tesla says happily.

Szayel chimes in - " We are headed to the bath house, I thought it would be a good place to help our new Luna relax and acclimate. Would you like to join Tesla?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful actually" He says giving his belly a soft stroke and tucks on hand in the lower crest where the curve ends. " _Mi Rey_ , would you mind if I joined them?"

Nnoitra just shrugged " _Lo que sea_ ..." comes out dull like although he accepts the gracious kiss good-bye buy his Luna.

"Alright then lets get going, we can do more proper introductions afterwards." Tesla and Szayel guide Ichigo through the rest of the lobby. 

This time they are stopped again but its by Ichigo, he takes notice of Grimmjow's unrelenting stare and another flash of memory plays in his mind. None of the painful memories from the times they fought or when he was attacked - no this memory is almost calming.

 _Tranquilo_ ... he remembers. 

The other Lunas notice the stare and speak up.

"Grimmjow, its bad manners to look at a Luna with such an ugly face ya know" Szayel sasses out.

"Shut yur mouth. " Grimmjow snarls out but its his words lack any bite and steps right up to Ichigo addressing him. "So, this is the real you."

" Yeah I guess so ... ?"

Nothing could prepare him for just how close Grimmjow gets, his eyes engulfing his vision and the blue colors trigger some sensation which is indescribable. Only the words _tranquilo_ dance in his head - and something else. Another male voice but its not quite Grimmjows, but its likewise as deep and soothing; _Look at the sky mija, look at the sky and everything will be fine._

The voice sounds so far way.

The kiss on his cheek ruptures him from his thoughts and once again Ichigo is stunned by these Kings or rather these _Reyes_ act. Grimmjow just looks smug as he pulls away from Ichigo's personal space. Soft giggling erupts from behind him and a deep blush settles over the tops off his cheeks.

"Tesla's right yur very beautiful, Luna"

The slightest boost in confidence bounces within Ichigo " I don't know if I should thank you or punch you" although he says this so softly he only thinks Grimmjow may be the only one able to hear it.

Grimmjow's shit eating grin would scare most of his pray, but Ichigo settles to only be unsettled by it. Watching the Sexta walk away without another word he rejoins Tesla and Szayel who once again lead him away to the bath house.

Before rejoining Nnoitra' side he gives a good kick to Starrk and wakes him out of his nap. The planned hunt is still in the works and the subtle surprise from the arival of a new Luna won't throw him off his barracks.

Nnoitra punches Grimmjow in the shoulder hard as soon as the other Lunas are out of sight and sound. He is laughing maniacally loud and unashamed.

" _Cabron!_   Yur gonna be swapping cunt juice and cum with that one." He is obscene and makes a vulgar gesture with his two front fingers spread wide between his grin and split by his tongue. In response Grimmjow punches him back in the gut.

" Don't fuck'n do that _huey_ , and ya can save that shit for Tesla."

" Hahaha I do." 

Starrk then stands along side the other men and looks at them dissatisfied. 

" Immature the both of you, _los dos son chamacos_." Starrk says with a yawn " Be mindful in the way you act in front of him, remember he was born originally during the War. Possibly taken when he was barely old enough to talk. Who knows what could be floating in his new mind - if there is even old memories from that generation."

They both consider Starrks words seriously, Grimmjow more so the Nnoitra. A comparison of before and after Ichigo's change tilt in Grimmjows head and change is uncanny. Relief was overflowing as he set eyes for the first time on the real Luna. Not the disgusting flesh of Shinigami parading with Luna scent. The sad image of the poor thing sucking blood from his cut hand can now be replaced by this beautiful being.

All three Reyes come together, well four since Lilinette is also a King by extension. They lead themselves out of Las Noches and toward the black lands. Grimmjow keeps these thoughts quiet and to himself, satisfied that at the moment most important he spared and granted mercy to his kind. Ichigo won't be poisoned with anymore pain or disgusting shinigami blood. Grimmjow has been blessed by the sight of Ichigo the Luna, not only himself but all of Hueco Mundo.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Huey_  - Pronounced like Wei or Way. Slang For dude amongst Chicanos and/or another hispanic peoples. Considered to be a vulgar and rude term but like many things amongst friends its more then ok

  


End file.
